


Not Guilty

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Car Accidents, Community: slashthedrabble, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Police, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo was just doing his job but now he’s getting sued.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Not Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 547: Defence at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Relax, babe,” Dee sighed, trying to soothe his agitated boyfriend. “You’re not gonna get in any trouble. It was self-defence. I know it don’t seem that way sometimes, but as cops we ARE allowed to defend ourselves, our partners, and members of the public in the course of our duties.”

“That’s easy for you to say; you’re not the one being sued for causing serious personal injury!”

“The bastard’s on trial for negligent homicide; I don’t get why he’s even bein’ allowed to complain, never mind sue ya for doin’ your job. At least a dozen people saw him run that red light and cause that pile-up. They saw him get outta his car and make a break for it too. Most of his injuries are likely from the crash and nothin’ at all to do with you arrestin’ him.”

“And yet I’m still suspended from work pending an investigation. His case could wind up going to trial and then what? Even if I’m exonerated will I still have a job?”

“Course ya will, this dude’s lawyers are just tryin’ to muddy the waters. They want to distract people from the fact their client was textin’ on his phone when he caused the accident, killin’ three people, then tried to flee the scene.”

“Maybe I should’ve let him get away. I mean he could’ve been traced later. It was a rental car, but it was in his name, his luggage and phone were still in it, the phone was even still switched on with a half-written text on the screen. It would’ve been easy to prove he’d been at the wheel. If I’d just gone with you to help the injured instead of going after him… We weren’t even on duty.”

“So what? A good cop’s never off-duty, upholdin’ the law is what we do and if we see a crime bein’ committed we damned sure do somethin’ about it. You know the biggest joke in this whole sorry affair? The idiot’s lawyers wanna claim because you were off duty that you’d been drinkin’.”

“What? Where’d they get that idea?”

“Dude claims your voice was slurred when you were readin’ him his rights, which it probably was since he’d just head-butted ya in the mouth. He should be charged with assaultin’ a police officer on top of everythin’ else. You identified yourself, right?”

“Of course I did, although I’m not completely sure it sank in with him.”

“Witnesses would’a heard, and we got plenty of them. As for you bein’ drunk, Mother can put the investigators straight on that. No one’s gonna accuse a nun of lyin’ when she tells ‘em we’d spent all day with her, cuttin’ up that fallen tree and rebuildin’ the wall. Only thing she served us was lemonade.”

“I still broke his arm though.” Ryo didn’t give up worrying easily.

“He was tryin’ to stab ya with his pocket knife. Like I said, self defence.”

Ryo sighed. “I hope the investigators see it that way.”

The End


End file.
